Pehchaan Kaun?
by KSarah
Summary: One Shot on Dareya!


Daya was sleeping peacefully on his bed suddenly he opened his eyes and was shocked to see Shreya sleeping beside him resting her head on his chest hugging him tightly….she was wearing a black colour nighty and was looking cute while sleeping… Daya thought it must be a dream he smiled and kissed on her forehead Shreya opened her eyes and smiled….

Shreya - aap uth gaye swami?

Hearing his voice Daya realised it was not a dream he pinched himself in order to be sure he was hell shocked to discover it was not a dream….he stood up from the bed with a jerk….Shreya got up and tied her hairs in a bun…

Daya (shocked) - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya - ye aap kaisi baate kar rahe hai swami? hum patni hai aapki (Daya was shocked to hear this) yaha nahi honge to kaha honge hum?

Daya (shocked) - patni? ye tum kya bole jaa rahi ho Shreya! (checking her forehead) tumhari tabiyat to thik hai? humari shadi kab hui?

Shreya (upset) - ye aap kaisi baate kar rahe hai swami? hum jaante hai ki aap humse naaraj hai kyunki hum aapse puche bina apne maayke chale gaye the! (holding his hand) ab maaf bhi kar dijiye na itna bhi kya gussa!

Daya (in disbelief) - subah subah drink karke aayi ho kya? Ye kya bole jaa rahi ho? Swami? Patni? Ye sab kya hai…dekho Shreya bahut majak ho gaya mat bhulo ki mai tumhara senior hu mujhe aise majak bilkul pasand nahi hai!

Shreya (hand on her mouth) - haaye raam aap ye kya bole jaa rahe hai? sharab peena to dur sharab chunna bhi humare liye paap hai! ab aap gussa thuk dijiye hum aapke liye garma garam naashta banate hai…

Daya (holding her hand) - tumhari tabiyat pakka kharab hai! chalo hum abhi doctor ke paas jaate hai!

Shreya (crying) - aap humse aise kaise baat kar sakte hai? ek mahine pehle hi shadi hui hai humari koi apni patni se aise bast karta hai!

Daya (guilty) - I am sorry! Please rona mat…mai tumhe aise rote hue nahi dekh sakta!

Shreya(wiping tears) - thik hai hum nahi roenge! aap pehle naha lijiye mai nashta lagati hu fir hume bureo bhi jaana hai! (she went towards the kitchen)

Daya (in mind) - ye Shreya ko kya ho gaya hai achanak se? ye aisa kyu bol rahi hai ki hum dono ki shadi ho gai? aur ye itni irritating baate kyu kar rahi hai? mai humesha sochta tha ki Shreya aur mai ek saath ho lekin ye to koi bahut bada jhol lag raha hai boss!

Daya got ready and went towards the hall….Shreya was wearing a pink colour saree and was looking very beautiful…Daya just lost in her

Shreya - aree swami aaiye na baithiye!

Daya was very irritated by the word swami….

Daya (irritated) - ye kya swami swami laga rakha hai Shreya? Mera naam daya hai mujje mere naam se hi bulao!

Shreya - haaye raam! aap humare pati hai hum aapka naam kaise le sakte hai!

Daya said nothing and sat on the dining table…Daya was very irritated by Shreya's behaviour….he loves Shreya since 3 years but never thought she can be this much irritating…

Shreya - swami aaj hum aapko apne haatho se khila de?

Daya (fake smile) - aap khilayengi? (Shreya nodded her head) avshaya! khilaiye

Shreya smiled and started feeding him with her own hands…

Daya (in mind) - ye ladki meri Shreya nahi ho sakti! kuch to gadbad jarur hai!

Daya - acha ab mai bureo jaata hu! mai jaau patni ji?

Shreya - haaye raam! aise nahi kehte swami kahiye ki mai jaakar aata hu!

Daya (fake smile) - acha aisa kehte hai? (Shreya nodded her head) jee thik hai mai jaakar aata hu…

Shreya - swami rukiye! hum bhi to aapke saath kaaam karte hai…hum bhi chalte hai!

Daya - jee avshaya!

They both left for the bureo….they both entered inside everyone was shocked to see Daya with a girl but the person who was more shocked was Shreya…  
(A/N - in this os one is real Shreya and one is her look alike)

Daya was shocked to see Shreya working in the bureo….he looked at Shreya1 and then at Shreya2

Shreya 1 (shocked) - Daya sir ye ladki kaun hai aapke saath? (she looked at her to her head to toe) ye to bilkul mere jaisi lag rahi hai!

Shreya2 - Swami! ye ladki kaun hai? dikhti to humare jaisi hi hai lekin ye kaise kapde pahen rakhe hai innhone!

Shreya1 as well as whole CID team was shocked….Daya was not able to understand anything what was happening around him….who was his real Shreya

Daya - sir pata nahi ye Shreya mere ghar par hai subah se aur bol rahi hai ki humari shadi ho gai…mujhe to kuch samajh nahi aa raha!

Abhijeet (shocked) - ye tu kya bol raha hai Daya? Shreya to subah se bureo mai hai! (to Shreya2) ae ladki bata kaun hai tu?

Shreya 2 - haaye raam! Devarji ye aap kaisi baate kar rahe hai?

Abhijeet (shocked) - devarji? (angrily) ye kya naatak laga kar rakha hai?

Shreya 2 - devarji hum naatak nahi kar rahe hai! aap to humare swami ke bhai jaise ho to humare to devarji hi hue na!

Shreya1 (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi hai aap?

Shreya 2 - hum bakwas nahi kar rahe hai yahi humare swami hai humare pati parmeshwar hai….(to Daya) swami aap bataiye na inn sabko ki hum hi aapki patni hai aapki Shreya hai!

Daya was not able to decide anything who was his real Shreya and who was pretending…

Acp - ye sab ho kya raha hai? Shreya to ek mahine se Ahmadabad mai thi kal hi to louti hai aur ab ye do do Shreya ka kya chakkar hai!

Daya - ek minute sir mujhe pata hai inn dono mai se asli Shreya kaun hai! (he moved close to Shreya1 who was in her formal clothes) yahi hai humari Shreya! (indicating towards Shreya2) ye ek behrupia hai koi Shreya nahi hai!

Shreya 2 (shocked) - ye aap kaisi baate kar rahe hai hume pehchanne ki koshish kijiye swami (teary) hum hi aapki Shreya hai!

The argument goes on nonstop Daya declared Shreya1 (formal clothes girl) as real Shreya and Shreya2 as fake one….Shreya 2 left the bureo crying…

Abhijeet (sigh) - chalo acha hai ye chakkar to khatam hua! lekin tu itna sure kaise hai ki yahi humari Shreya hai!

Daya (smiling) - Shreya ko pehchanna mere liye koi muskil kaam nahi hai! aankhe bandh karke bhi mai Shreya ko pehchan sakta hu!

Shreya looked down in shyness….Abhijeet coughed fakely and Daya realised what he was saying!

Daya - acha boss meri taraf se aaj raat ko ek party hai hotel Grand Palace mai! (Shreya's facial colour changed hearing the hotel's name Daya noticed it but didn't said anything) tum sab log aana! (to Shreya) tum bhi aana Shreya please!

Shreya nodded her head and smiled...everyone agreed for the party…..daya organised a party in the hotel grand palace…Shreya and everyone was present there….Daya smirked seeing Shreya and went towards the stage…he picked a mike

Daya - aaj ki ye party mene ek khas insaan ke liye rakhi hai! (to Shreya) mene ye party tumhare liye rakhi hai Shreya! (Shreya was shocked) aur aaj mai tumhe ek tohfa dena chahta hu….jara moodkar piche dekho tumhara tohfa tumhare saamne khada hai!

Shreya looked backside and was shocked to see Shreya's parents and her boss who was handcuffed by a policeman…..Shreya got to know that her secret is known to Daya she tried to run from there but Purvi stopped her and gave a tight slap on her face she started crying

Daya - to miss Shreya sorry sorry shikha! ab aap apni daastan khud sunaynengi ya thodi aur seva kare hum aapki?

Shikha (crying) - mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir mai Shreya nahi hu mai Shikha hu….mai yaha apne boss ke kehne par aayi thi vo CID ko barbad kar dena chahte the jisske liye CID ke saare secrets humare paas hona jaruri tha….hum bahut lambe time se ye planning kar rahe the isliye meri plastic surgery bhi karwayi boss ne aur mujje Shreya ka chehra de diya….jab Shreya Ahmadabad aayi to humne usse dhamki di vo humari baat maane humne usske parents ko bhi kidnap kar liya isliye Shreya vaise weird tarike se behave kar rahi thi taaki aap log mujhe hi asli Shreya maane aur humara kaam aasan ho jaaye!

Daya (smirked) - planning to kaafi achi ki thi tum logo ne lekin afsos kaamyab nahi ho paaye! subah jab mai kitchen ki taraf jaa raha tha tab mene Shreya ko kisi se phone par baat karte hue sun liya tha…mai to dekhte hi samajh gaya tha ki tum Shreya nahi ho lekin mene sabke saamne kaha ki tum asli Shreya ho taaki tumhare plan mai tumhi ko fasa saku! (angrily) ab jail mai baithke planning planning khelti rehna! (to Purvi) le jaao isse!

Shikha was arrested by the CID team….without wasting any more time Daya went towards Shreya's home….when he reached there the door was open he walked inside the house and saw Shreya was crying badly seating on the floor keeping her head in between her knees….Daya felt a pinch in his heart seeing her crying…he moved close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder

Daya (softly) - Shreya?

Hearing his voice Shreya couldn't control her emotions she turned to him and started crying even more loudly hugging him tightly…

Daya (patting her head) - shhhh! mai hu tumhare saath! mujhe sab pata hai aur tumhare parents bhi ab thik hai!

Shreya was shocked to hear this she separated from the hug and looked at him with questioning eyes he wiped her tears and kissed on her forehead…

Daya (cupped her face) - tumhe kya lagta hai mai tumhe nahi pehchanunga? tumhe hazaro ki bhid mai apni aankhe band karke bhi pehchan sakta hu…jaanti ho kyu? (she nodded her head in no) kyunki mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu! I love you

Shreya was shocked to hear this she couldn't believe her ears she was waiting for this moment since 3 years and now it has finally happened he finally confessed…

Shreya (teary) - mai koi sapna to nahi dekh rahi hu na?

Daya smiled and kissed on her cheeks she touched her cheeks and realized it is not a dream she hugged him tightly….

Shreya (crying) - mai bata nahi sakti mai aaj kitni khush hu! 3 saal se iss pal ka intzaar kar rahi hu aaj finally vo din aa gaya….I Love You Daya sir! I Love You so much…

Daya (kissing her head) - I love you too! vaise ye swami patni ye kaisi language use kar rahi thi tum?

Shreya broke the hug and wiped her tears she was still wearing her saree she kept her pallu on her head….Daya was confused seeing her act he got up….Shreya bent down and touched his feet Daya was shocked

Daya (shocked) - ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya - aap humare hone wale pati parmeshwar hai hume aashirwad dijiye swami!

Daya - tum fir se shuru ho gai? (teasingly) tum to abhi se shadi ki planning mai lag gai!

Shreya was shocked to hear this she got up and holded his collar….

Shreya (angrily) - kya matlab hai aapka? matlab aap mujhse shadi nahi karenge?

Daya (teasingly) - aahista priye! hum to aapke swami hai na swami par gussa karna achi baat nahi hoti!

Shreya smiled shyly and turned to other side…Daya pulled her closer grabbing her waist she falls on his chest they both were looking at each other….Shreya was feeling very shy she looked down Daya lifted her face up holding her chin…

Daya - to hone wali patni ji! kya iraada hai?

Shreya - dhatt! hatiye ji hume sharam aa rahi hai…

Daya - haaye raam! apne hone wali swami se kaisi sharam?

Shreya (hitting his chest) - ab bass bhi kijiye daya! bahut ho gaya ab ye swami patni….(hugging him tightly) jo bhi hota hai ache ke liye hi hota hai aaj mai bahut khush hu aaj finally mene aapko paa liya!

Daya (kissing her forehead) - mai to humesha se tumhara hi tha! aaj officially tumhara ho gaya! I Love You Shreya!

Shreya - I love you too!

Daya leaned down in order to kiss her but she pushed him back and ran from there….

Shreya (giggling) - thoda sabar kijiye swami! ab to hum humesha ke liye aapke hi hai!

Daya nodded his head in disappointment and smiled.

 **THE END**

A/N - I know it was bad! pata nahi baithe baithe khayal aaya to socha likh hi lu….aur kisi ne mujhe bola tha mai dareya par story naa likhu to likhna to banta hai :p kyunki jab koi kisi chij ke liye mana karta hai vo chij to mai definitely karti hu :p well jokes apart….agar pasand aaya ho ye OS to please chotu sa hi sahi ek review jarur kar dena…na pasand aaya ho to koi baat nahi! Jyada bak bak ho gayi na? chalo ab bhaagti hu…tata! fir milenge dareya par new OS ke saath! Please do review for this


End file.
